


All For Her

by carpooldragons



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpooldragons/pseuds/carpooldragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe knew it was always going to be her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Her

**Author's Note:**

> I went to see TFA again this morning for the second time and came out needing to write about Poe eating the hell out of Rey with Finn cheering him on.
> 
> So..here we are.
> 
> First fic in a while, and unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own.

The sounds of Rey’s breaths is music to Poe’s ears, lifting him up higher and higher as Poe continues to ramp up her pleasure. His fingertips make small dimples in the flesh of her thighs, his dark skin contrasting against the pale expanse of her body. 

“Oh, Sith, Poe…if on you could see what you look like doing that,” Finn whispers, causing Poe to look up from his place between Rey’s thighs, grinning.

The knot of pleasure in Poe’s belly tightens as he watches Finn and Rey – Rey gazing down at him, whimpering as Poe lets his thumb trace through the wet slick skin of her folds. She’s curled up next to Finn who lays shirtless beside her, arms wrapped around her body and his face pressing close to her neck. Poe can see the slight sheen of spit there where he knows Finn's been kissing Rey.

Poe grins at them for a second, bursting with love, before ducking down to suck at the hood over Rey’s clit, tongue making several swiping motions in the vacuum of his mouth. She yells at this, and Poe’s fingers tighten their grasp on her thighs as she arches up from the sensation. Poe keeps going though, letting his tongue work over Rey. The sounds of his sucking are lewd as he pushes her to the edge before backing off to keep her from coming. 

That’s been one of the most amazing things Poe’s enjoyed learning about since the three of them started this…whatever you want to call it. Neither Finn nor Rey had had any sexual experiences before meeting Poe, so everything they’ve done has been like an exhilarating ride in Poe’s X-Wing. So many twists and turns, with drops that make Poe crave so much more.

As Poe pushes his face closer between Rey’s thighs, he feels her smaller fingers tangle into his hair, tugging him this way and that. Poe learned early on that that was one of Rey’s ways for showing them how much she liked something, by putting her hands wherever she could get on them. 

“Want me to stop?” He asks as he lifts up his head to peer up her body once more, the fingers of his left hand sliding softly down to circle her left knee, feeling old scar tissue there.

“Don’t you dare, Poe Dameron,” Rey groans, her fingers tightening just this side of painful in his hair. 

Finn laughs above them, and Poe watches as Finn’s fingers drift down to let his palm rest against the tiny curve of Rey’s belly. Poe pushes himself up to kiss Rey’s belly over Finn’s fingers and Finn’s fingers move to trace along Poe’s cheek. 

Poe grins at him, faintly smelling the mint soap Finn used in his bath earlier. 

That was another thing that Poe had had a lot of fun teaching Rey and Finn – the joys of bathing often. The three of them had taken numerous trips to the baths in the last few months that they’ve known each other, all of them fun. The two of them had only known about sonic showers before they met Poe, and while those were fine and dandy, Poe would always be a huge fan of a water bath. Thankfully both Rey and Finn had also been very open to learning about that new experience too.

Traveling back down, Poe starts kissing at Rey’s cunt once more. Letting his tongue trace his name into the skin around her clit before sucking it lightly, he can feel the lips of her pussy against his nose. He’s rewarded by Rey’s thighs tightening against his head, and by the tremble he can feel through her muscles, he knows she’s about to come. 

Ramping up his efforts, Poe lifts up his right hand to slide in next to his mouth. As he sucks, he slowly slides in his middle finger, curling and twisting it as his head bobs. He can hear the noises of pleasure getting louder above him, but all he’s concentrating on right now is getting Rey to come as hard as possible. 

When he feels Rey’s bare toes dig into his butt, he lets his index finger slide in alongside the middle, letting the two of them continue to work in tandem with his mouth. 

“C’mon, keep going, Poe,” Finn encourages brightly, and Poe laughs, causing Rey to groan even louder from the vibrations. 

Seconds later, Rey’s thighs lock against the sides of Poe’s head, and he can feel her clenching around his fingers with a small gush. Poe pulls his fingers back slowly, lapping softly at Rey’s wet folds to clean her up a bit. He can hear her sighing above him and Poe levers himself up on his haunches to look at her.

“Come up here, you,” Rey whispers, pulling him towards her with the hand still locked loosely in his hair.

Poe complies happily, moving up to straddle Rey, but making sure not to put all his weight on top of her. Finn presses close to them as Poe and Rey swap a few happy kisses. Poe can hear Rey humming lightly as she gets a taste of herself, something he’s more than happy to share. They reward Finn as well, the lazy threeway kiss becoming a mesh of noses and happy sounds.

Suddenly there’s a loud barrage of beeps and clicks outside their door, followed by what sounds like a few bangs. 

“Calm down, Beebee-Ate, everything’s fine!” Poe calls, pulling back from Rey and Finn.

There’s a few more beeps, but the banging stops.

“Yes, Rey’s fine, she just…hit her knee on something,” Poe responds, wiggling his butt down against Rey’s belly, which causes her to laugh.

A few clicks, followed by a long beep.

“We’ll be out for dinner soon, Beebee,” Rey says gleefully as she reaches up to grab Poe’s shoulders, throwing him over on his back before climbing on top of him. “But first, I have to get my revenge.”

The laughter from all three of them echoes around the small room, and Poe can’t believe that this is his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
